Amy Rose/Gallery
Concept Artwork SonicXConcept30-2.jpg SonicXConcept33-3.jpg SonicXConcept32-2.jpg SonicXConcept31-2.jpg Artwork AmyRose59.png 58.png 57.png 56.png 54.png File:500px-60.png amy.jpg 55.png Mv_Characters_vSX-Amy.png Amy Rose (Sonic X).png Screenshots Sonicx-ep3-eye2.jpg New World Saga File:AmyX009.jpg File:Amy_4_sonic_x_by_sonic_x_screenshots-d8n8nt7.jpg Tails and amy about to crash sonic X episode 1 (1).jpg Chaos Control Freaks (5).jpg Chaos Control Freaks (17).jpg Chaos Control Freaks (18).jpg SONIC X Ep3 - Missile Wrist Rampage 77511.jpg SONIC X Ep3 - Missile Wrist Rampage 79479.jpg SONIC X Ep3 - Missile Wrist Rampage 98632.jpg SONIC X Ep3 - Missile Wrist Rampage 437304.jpg Missile wrist rampage (48).jpg SONIC X Ep3 - Missile Wrist Rampage 1180479.jpg Chaos Emerald Chaos (28).jpg Chaos Emerald Chaos.jpg Chaos Emerald Chaos (16).jpg Chaos Emerald Chaos (22).jpg Cracking Knuckles (19).jpg Cracking Knuckles (27).jpg Techno Teacher (4).jpg Techno Teacher (7).jpg Techno Teacher (6).jpg SONIC X Ep6 - Techno Teacher 703102.jpg SONIC X Ep6 - Techno Teacher 694594.jpg SONIC X Ep5 - Cracking Knuckles 867734.jpg AmyLastResort.PNG Party Hardly (10).jpg Party Hardly (4).jpg Party Hardly (5).jpg E9047amy.jpg Tn 121amy.jpg Amy after saving Sonic.jpeg The Last Resort (31).jpg The Last Resort (33).jpg 056amy.jpg Ep11 Amy Pizza.png SONIC X Ep5 - Cracking Knuckles 867734.jpg SONIC X Ep5 - Cracking Knuckles 424224.jpg SONIC X Ep5 - Cracking Knuckles 638605.jpg SONIC X Ep5 - Cracking Knuckles 628294.jpg Chaos Emerald Saga Tn 051amycream.jpg Tn 046amycream.jpg Tn 013group.jpg 116sonamy.jpg Ep15 Amy with hat.png 313621 1255752798439 full.jpg 014amyschoolgirlcosplay.jpg 313621 1255752670089 full.jpg Tn 121sonamy.jpg Tn 079amy.jpg Tn 058sonamy.jpg|Sonic lies to Amy Tn 065amy.jpg 081amy.jpg 128sonamy.jpg Ep22 Amy.png Tn 011amycream.jpg Tn 030amy.jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (5).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (2).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (1).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (8).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (12).jpg 038amy.jpg Z164amy.jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (28).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (29).jpg Z175sonamy.jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (33).jpg How to Catch a Hedgehog (35).jpg Z180sonamy.jpg Chaos Saga Ep27 Amy.png Ep27 Amy Flashback.png X140amy.jpg X191amy.jpg Ep29 Why did this have to happen.png Ep29 Hardly recognized you.png A124amy.jpg A138amy.jpg A146amy.jpg G017amy.jpg G060amye102.jpg G073group.jpg Ep30 Tails and Amy fly high.png Shadow Saga 016amy.jpg Ep35 Amy hugs Shadow.png 019shadamy.jpg AmyHuggingShadow.jpg Ep35 Your not Sonic.png E36006amy.jpg E36145amy.jpg Sonic's Big Break (11).jpg Sonic's Big Break (13).jpg Sonic's Big Break (17).jpg Sonic's Big Break (19).jpg Sonic's Big Break (23).jpg Sonic's Big Break (26).jpg Sonic's Big Break (41).jpg E36176amycream.jpg E37073amy.jpg E37080amy.jpg E37085amy.jpg Ep38 Edward Amy.png Showdown in Space (70).jpg Showdown in Space (133).jpg Showdown in Space (134).jpg Egg Moon Saga AmyXEggmanForPresident.jpg E41128tailsamy.jpg 169amy.jpg Emerl Saga EP42029amy.jpg Ep42 Sam and Amy 2.png EP42204amy.jpg How To Win An iPad.jpg Prize Fights (10).jpg Prize Fights (14).jpg Prize Fights (15).jpg Prize Fights (16).jpg Prize Fights (17).jpg Rougeamy030-1-.png 031amy.jpg 025amy.jpg 194amysweetie.jpg Amy12.jpg Amy vs bokkun.jpg Homebound Saga U083amycream.jpg EP52026group.jpg EP52028amy.jpg EP52107amy.jpg EP52114amy.jpg EP52119amy.jpg EP52132sonamy.jpg EP52135sonamy.jpg A New Start (26).jpg A New Start (22).jpg Amy6.JPG Amy5.JPG Metarex Saga AmyXAChillingDiscovery.jpg Rouge And Amy.png 074Amy.jpg Sonic X Episode 59 - Galactic Gumshoes 1086786.jpg Sonic X Episode 59 - Galactic Gumshoes 1089655.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 420987.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 367500.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 361795.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 306173.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 851150.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 861194.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 869168.jpg Sonic X Episode 69 - The Planet of Misfortune 871204.jpg Sonic X Episode 70 - Terror on the Typhoon 444544.jpg Sonic X StationBreakIn1 (1).jpg The Cosmo Conspiracy (127).jpg 013group.JPG 014group.JPG 042sonic-1.JPG 012sonamy.JPG 017amy.JPG 013amy.jpg 010amy.jpg 011tailsamy.JPG 001amyrouge.jpg 018amy.JPG 020amy.JPG 010amy-1.JPG 019sonamy-1.JPG Amy059.jpg AmyCream071.jpg 071Amy.jpg Amy128.jpg Amy129.jpg 135 (1).jpg Amy137.jpg Amy138.jpg SonicXThe Light in the Darkness (17).jpg SonicXThe Light in the Darkness (16).jpg Other Sonicx001 0800x600.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries